Tiffeny's Monstrosity Guide
'Monstrosity Guide' Questions, comments or concerns can be brought to me via the talk page or in game on Fenrir server Tiffeny This Guide was written to provide a little bit better and more complete level breakdown then the in game recommendations, and to share any tips and tricks to make it more enjoyable. I hope to make this as close to a complete guide as I can, too include the PvP aspect as well as rewards from it just takes time. Tips *When entering either Buburimu Peninsula, Xarcabard, or Uleguerand Range grab Belligerency from Aengus so you wont cap out at 10k Infamy, an increase in Faculty Points and getting seals and crystals is always nice too! *Later on in this guide when referring to Uleguerand Range Area 1 and Area 2 ect is referring to starting at the zone to Xarcabard and climbing the mountain in a counter clockwise fashion. Each area separated by the tunnels. Important Notes *The key to making this guide work for you will be to look for the T-IT-- and chain them. *How ever that may not always be the case based on your type of Monipulator, may need to add or subtract a level or two to this guide. *Keep in mind time is exp. Or time divided by exp = yeild ** I.E. it takes you 5 mins to kill an IT for 600, when you can kill a T for a little less in less then half the time, you more often then not gain more this way via exp chains. *** So keep that chain going! *Considering the above remember this guides purpose is to help you decided where you CAN kill at each level. *Belligerency is fairly safe to enter on Fenrir server however I cannot say it will be on all servers. ---- 'Records of Eminence in Monstrosity There are quite a few RoE pages that can be done while partacking in Monstrosity for some sparks farming and bonus exp. *Combat (Wide Area) **Cannot partake of the Level Sync one. *Combat (Region) *Content **Can only do the Monstrosity one. *Limited-time Challenges RoE Belligerency The following Spoils RoE pages may be completed with Belligerency and in the following areas. *Conquest rules apply, if it is under Beastmen control you will not obtain crystals. The appropriate Geodes pages based on the current day of the week and/or weather may also be completed. Buburimu Peninsula *Fire Crystal *Ice Crystal *Earth Crystal *Lightning Crystal *Water Crystal *Geodes Weather: Rain, Wind Xarcabard *Ice Crystal *Earth Crystal *Dark Crystal *Geodes Weather: Dark, Snow Uleguerand Range *Fire Crystal *Ice Crystal *Wind Crystal *Lightning Crystal *Earth Crystal *Dark Crystal *Geodes Weather: Snow ---- 'Instinct Recommendations' These are rough suggestions for what instincts too add, will work on more of a break down later. Check out Talk:Tiffeny's Monstrosity Guide for more until I get them added. 'Melee Instincts' 'Mage Instincts' 'Hybrid Instincts' ---- 'Monster Correlation Effects' This will be sure to add some controversy to this all. While yes Killer Effects to take place a lot in monstrosity, it doesn't seem to have a huge impact '''overall.' That being said its something that shouldn't be completely overlooked. For example, Tiger (MON) vs Caveberry other then the occasional intimidates, was quick exp. or Legendary Roc vs Rockmill. Once again was fast kills due to the low hp and def of the worm only minor intimidates here and there. That being stated there still is an advantage for going after something that is weak to you class. As each MON seems to have its own weaknesses and strengths keeping this all in mind will help you pick a better place to level/farm infamy. For now Im short on ideas on a good way to incorporate this into the guide other then to write a new guide for each class and that is too time consuming. This will all be moved to the talk page after I start adding some things to it. *see also Beast Strength Chart ---- 'Before Leaving' Before leaving Feretory double check your instincts, RoE pages, and possibly your MONs name. Additionally you can now purchase buffs from Teyrnon that are similar to Fields of Valor buffs. ---- 'Small and Medium Class' 'Levels 1-50' Levels 1-14 Just go to your favorite starting area and kill whatever you like until lv14 or 15 Levels 14-24 Levels 14-24/?? Buburimu Peninsula Start off near the outpost (E-7) and working you way inward. Can kinda just grind here with belligerency on and do some infamy farming until 30. Levels 24-32 Levels 30-42 Levels 40-50/?? Xarcabard Start off roaming and killing Lost Souls, can kind of camp (F-7/8) area if you wanted. Or can head over to the Eastern side of (I-7) and kill giants. Move to Demons around 43-44 either over by the Castle Zvahl Baileys or the upper hill that leads to Uleguerand Range, (G-7) (H-7), to (J-6) near the Boreal Tiger. Around level 48 mobs will start checking EM. If you choose the upper hill keep an eye open for Duke Focalor. Levels 38-56 ---- 'Levels 50-99' Levels 52-68/?? Uleguerand Range '''Area 1 You CAN come here at 50 but will be slow going. Recommended to just stick to the VT's here. This may be a bit tricky if you go in with Belligerency, because of the wide level range of the mobs here. Just do the best you can and make for the Xarcabard zone where you will start on Variable Hares. I would advise pulling to the zone, canyon ramp, or (H-11) canyon. Because your not going to want to arrgo a Uleguerand Tiger at this level. Start tossing in Snolls at 54 and tigers at 56. Area 2 Lv60 can start with the Polar Hares but be on the look out for the Nival Raptors they may pose a bit of a threat and are slow kills at this level. And Skvader the NM rabbit. Can switch to them about lv 63-64. Do this until 68. Levels 56-63 Levels 63-70 Levels 68-78 levels 78-86 levels 84-92 levels 93-99 Fei'Yin sadly haven't found anything better then this if your wanting to 99 something best to wait for a double exp then go here, or to grab Dedication 1. Bats moving to ghosts. ---- 'Large Class' 'Levels 1-50' Levels 1-14 Just go to your favorite starting area and kill whatever you like until lv14 or 15 Woring on it currently, results will be posted in small/med class for now until complete. Just look for the zones that large can use. Refer to Monipulator Size for now, sorry for any inconvenience. ---- 'Levels 50-99' ----